


Burn

by knaps_docx



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Comebacks, Crack Treated Seriously, Curiosity killed the cat, Gay, Gay Jokes, Innuendo, Insults, M/M, Plot Twists, Sexual Tension, Snark, Tension, Top - Freeform, botTom, roast, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: The margarita pizza was going down far too smoothly. A disaster was imminent. Someone always had to open their loud mouth and dive far too deep into things that didn’t concern them. It was the morning of October 5th and large scale emergencies were a far outcry. It had been two years since the Burnish had relinquished their hold on earth and its people. The only thing people had left was time; far too much for Galo’s taste. Certainly, enough for Lio’s too.“So, who’s on top?”





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to say this was an entirely self-indulgent fic. Well, sorry not sorry. XD

The margarita pizza was going down far too smoothly. A disaster was imminent. Someone always had to open their loud mouth and dive far too deep into things that didn’t concern them. It was the morning of October 5th and large scale emergencies were a far outcry. It had been two years since the Burnish had relinquished their hold on earth and its people. The only thing people had left was time; far too much for Galo’s taste. Certainly, enough for Lio’s too.

“So, who’s on top?” Aina casually asked, dropping her merciless question into the conversation like a nuclear bomb. Her elbows were rested on the table in a vertical stance. Her chin was perched on the top of the neatly folded fingers that casually created a bridge between limbs. Something quite devilish was shining in her eyes. Galo deeply resented it. He hated when she got like this.

The second the question brushed against Galo’s ears his face burned with embarrassment. The once delicious pizza became chewy and inedible. He felt as though he was gnawing on a piece of leather. God forbid he answered. Cranking his head toward Lio, Galo looked to his other half for an escape route. There was no way in hell he was playing this game. Aina always won, and the battlefields she created were deadly. Surely, she understood that even though they had been together since that fateful day, things such as this were not appropriate table conversations. Certainly not in the open where prying ears were sure to pick up a rumor or two.

As Galo’s desperate eyes fell upon Lio, shivers ran up his spine. He was casually chewing a bite of pizza as calm and collected as always, though Galo could see a small fire within his violet gaze. Nothing ever phased him. He’d used a perfectly chiseled, marble statue to describe him in the past and this was no different. Sometimes Galo wondered if Lio felt any emotion at all. Until situations like this arose and then he wished he was slightly less passionate about his beliefs.

“Aina, what an excellent question,” was Lio’s reply. He reminded Galo of a viper ready to strike. Stomach dropping with the realization, it seemed as though Lio was going to drag them through the mud after all.

Galo swallowed his bite feeling every inch of the crust dig into his esophagus begging for release. The pain grounded him, reminding him that though this was going to be pure, unadulterated torture, there would be something worse he was sure to encounter along the way. He was still young. There was still time to recover from such a devastating blow seeping out of the woodwork as they spoke. The most unfortunate turn of events was that this conversation was between Lio and Aina – literally the two worst people to be discussing this in front of the world. Why was his private life never private?

“Have something to share, Lio?” Aina cooed. Their other teammates clung to the air desperate to hear what was going to be coming from this conversation.

“Depends if you’re going to listen or not. You do love the sound of your own voice, Aina.”

Eyes shifted between the two of them. They just so happened to be sitting on the opposite sides of the table. Galo’s nervous gaze hovered over Lio the longest. All too familiar with Aina’s capabilities, he was fearful of Lio taking her challenge head on. Varys was already chewing his nails. This was about to start a war.

As Aina opened her mouth to snap out a reply, Lio impassively stated, “It’s me.”

A brick dropped to the bottom of Galo’s stomach. Not only was this conversation lewd as hell, but then Lio had to admit they were having sex and then _lie_ on top of that? Lio wasn’t on top; he refused day one. Face burning with every known emotion, Galo wanted to bury himself under the table never to be seen again. Instead, he dropped his face into his hands, instantly making the others believe that Lio was telling the truth. At the moment, he didn’t care. Unable to face any of them, Galo bit his tongue and hoped this would end the conversation.

“Cool, calm, and levelheaded. Brains to overcome the lack of brawn. I appreciate a man who can take a challenge like Galo and whip him into submission,” Aina said with a pleasant tone.

“Is that a personal taste? Do whips excite you?” Lio haphazardly asked taking a drink of water. Galo watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down with each swallow. God, why was he so beautiful when he acted like such an asshole?

Aina chuckled at his comment. “Are you telling me you don’t like to get your hands dirty, Lio?”

“It’s beneath me,” Lio replied with a satisfied sigh as he set his glass on the table.

“So is Galo apparently,” Remi slyly cooed from the far corner. He too was taking a sip of water. His comment sent a wave of gasps around the table starting with Lucia. She slammed her hands on the table before belting out a laugh. “You’re one to talk. It’s not like you’ve ever been laid.”

Remi gently set his cup on the table and pushed his glasses up his nose. Politely, he retorted, “Oh please, the only way you’ll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken’s ass and wait.”

The team burst into laughter. All but Galo. Taking the opportunity to slide his way under the table for a potential prison break, he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder stopping him from getting any further than halfway.

“Oh no, you’re not leaving yet. I’m not done with you,” Aina said. She had reached across the table to stop him directly. Using an immense amount of her strength, she pulled him back into a seated position before returning to her own chair with a look of smug satisfaction smeared across her lips. “First of all, what’s it like to be dominated by someone smaller than you?”

“Aina can we not talk about this?” Galo pleaded; his voice meager in comparison. He pulled large strands of his hair in front of his face to cover his heated cheeks as he attempted to melt into the back of his seat. It’s not like it mattered. Everyone knew they were having sex, what difference did it make if they thought Lio was on top?

“What would you do if a lion was humping a dog and you were the dog?” Lio asked raising a delicate eyebrow toward Aina. He folded his hands in his lap patiently waiting for her response.

“Remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither,” she snapped with a cruel smile, leaning back in her chair. “I was asking Galo.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lio waved her off, “I think you’ve mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck.”

The table was on edge once again, awing at the harsh words being fired back and forth without hesitation. Galo wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Not only was Lio holding his own, he was being just a cruel about their relationship as Aina was. Maybe because the truth was a harsh opposite of what they were describing, and Lio only let his guard down around Galo in a safe and intimate space? It was the only time he let his guard down period now that Galo thought about it. His blue stare fell upon Lio’s determined face.

Fuck. This was not good.

“Aren’t you all fired up,” Lio stated, casually leaning back in his seat, dropping his elbow on the armrest, and resting his head against his fist. As relaxed as he looked, Lio was taking this battle seriously. It was the same pose Galo had seen Lio take the first time they’d met. He was decked out in full Mad Burnish gear at the time, but the memory was seared into his brain.

“Spoken like a true Burnish,” Aina sighed, “Tell me, Lio, how do you fit all of that sadistic personality into your tiny body?”

“The same way you fit all your biased attitude into yours. Shall we continue or does the princess need a break?” Lio took another sip from his glass as if the conversation was so heated it was dehydrating him. The pizza, untouched for the last several minutes, was slowly going cold. A tense silence fell upon the table and everyone around them. They had reached the point of the conversation where it would’ve been much smarter to stop before someone got hurt.

Aina smirked, “Did your old friends put a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?” That seemed to be the comment that put everyone over the edge. The bickering had gone a few steps too far, but that took the cake.

“Aina,” Remi warned with a low voice. “Lio’s right. I think it’s best to call this catfight off.”

“_Thank god_,” Galo hissed under his breath before quickly following with a strangely higher pitched, “Anyone need more pizza? Something to drink? Bleach scrub for your brain?” He was scooting his chair away from the table as he spoke, thankful to finally have a way out from this horrible conversation. His plan was to duck and leave. It would be simple enough. But first, he had to pay for his meal and Lio’s too. It would be far too rude to just leave him hanging, especially if Galo was planning on running from the very start. Relationship or not, he wasn’t about to leave Lio with nothing.

“Galo, you’ve been awfully quiet this whole time. Are you feeling okay?” Lucia asked before he could disappear off the face of the planet. Her question wasn’t enough to stop him, but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Aina chimed in.

“You’re running away. Typical. Can’t handle the truth.”

He halted in his tracks. Galo wanted to throw something at her. Why was she being so unforgiving toward him? As strange as her behavior was, Aina was usually the supportive, approachable friend. She was always someone he could go to if he found himself stuck on a problem. So why?

“Are you always such an idiot, or do you just show off when I’m around?” Lio asked with a delightful, genuine smile on his face. He had turned himself around in his chair to get a better look at Galo. There was no harshness in his voice, nothing to say Lio wasn’t being one hundred percent serious. And if he didn’t know any better, he could see the slightest blush on the tips of his pale cheeks.

Something short of pride swelled in his chest. It warmed his face and calmed the sting of the last few insults being thrown around the table. Lio was unbelievable. Just when Galo thought he knew him, he’d always throw a curveball and act like a different, more mature person. They both had grown so much since the final Promare incident, and times like this highlighted the changes they made. Galo was happy he could grow along with Lio even more as time passed on. He truly didn’t want it any other way.

“Are you going to answer him or are you too dumb to comprehend the question?” Aina asked dropping her head in her hand with an audible sigh. It wasn’t ill-intended by any means, but more like a content sigh. Galo was Galo in and out. His idiocy included. That’s what made him so lovable.

“Did I miss something?” Galo asked. He felt like he was on thin ice. Were they going to get nasty with each other again? Throw his relationship with Lio back into the mix?

“She’s jealous, Galo,” Lio said as matter-of-factly as he could. “Could you get any more dense?”

“N-No?” Galo stuttered, the realization finally hitting him. He turned toward Aina looking for a confirmation of sorts.

“I am not, asshole,” she spat, face aflame. Turning her back to them both, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She resorted to cussing and pouting, which meant Lio was correct in his assumption. It was the blatant truth Galo was looking for.

“Sorry I didn’t get that. I don’t speak bullshit,” Lio fired back with a playful tone, pushing his chair away from the table. He dropped a wad of cash in a small empty space not littered by empty pizza pans, splattered sauce, or glasses with wide condensation rings. “Lunch is on me. Let’s go Galo.”

“You’re running away too?” Aina asked, pushing herself out of her seat a little too aggressively. Her chair tipped back and hit the floor with a clang. She cringed with the loud noise. People began noticeably looking their way, deeply curious on the commotion now.

“Save your breath, you’ll need it to blow up your next date,” Lio smiled waving her goodbye. “See you guys tomorrow!”

After a round of goodbyes, Galo followed Lio down the street like a lost puppy taking in every detail of his backside. The confident stride, lean shoulders, and arms that could strangle him despite their pale slenderness. Though distracted, Galo’s thoughts kept wavering back to their table conversation. He couldn’t find the means to let it go. Somehow, Lio had fought his way through Aina’s battlefield and defeated her in one fell swoop. He’d never seen anyone lay her flat like that before. It was rather refreshing, but it also frightened him enough to keep his mouth shut on their walk back to his apartment.

Lio sighed. “I won’t bite. You can speak. Honestly, your silence is unnerving.”

It opened the floodgates.

“Lio...you’re fucking unbelievable! How did you think of all of those comebacks so quickly? And Aina...whew, you annihilated her.” Galo’s shoulders dropped in appreciation and admiration. “I can’t believe she’s jealous…” he fell silent again, rubbing the back of his head as they walked.

“That surprises you?” Lio asked, slowing his pace so they could walk side by side. Brushing his hand against Galo’s, Galo took it without hesitation.

“I don’t understand. Why is she jealous?” Galo asked far too seriously.

“She has deep feelings for you is all,” Lio replied rather unceremoniously, shaking his head at Galo. “I guess you were too dumb to see it. Lucky for me I guess.”

“That reminds me.” Galo halted in his tracks, ripping his hand from Lio’s grasp. There was a small detail from the conversation earlier he nearly forgot to bring up and Lio’s comment sent it to the forefront of his mind. “Why did you lie to them? Couldn’t you have spared me a shred of self-worth? A small sliver?” Galo pinched his pointer and thumb together into a thin line and peered at Lio through the crack.

A wicked smile crossed Lio’s face eliciting immediate panic within Galo. “Want to find out?”

“Wha-?” Galo faltered, face burning as he tried absorbing Lio’s response.

Before he could think to reply, Lio was running down the street, neon green hair and bright orange pants billowing in his wake. “You’ll have to catch me first!” he called over his shoulder, laughing.

Galo remained rooted, taking in everything he was witnessing. The free-spirited smile that curved the harsh angles of Lio’s face looked miraculous in the afternoon sun. The once anger ridden, desperate Burnish born from the harshness of the war had grown to love and to be loved in return. It softened the anger he felt toward him briefly before his words fully sunk in.

“_Goddammit_,” Galo huffed before taking off down the street after him. “Wait for me!”


End file.
